


【华福/PWP】最糟糕的地方

by nuomimiqituantuanzi



Category: Sherlock Holmes - fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta John Watson, M/M, Omega Sherlock Holmes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 00:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuomimiqituantuanzi/pseuds/nuomimiqituantuanzi
Summary: *ABO*医生B，侦探O*不是什么甜甜的爱情





	【华福/PWP】最糟糕的地方

我真不知道我该说什么，朋友们。你们或许认为，当犯罪和谋杀已经成为你生活的一部分的时候，你不会因为出差回来打开房门看到的任何东西而惊讶，但事实就是——我非常非常惊讶，甚至觉得自己眼睛都要瞎了，但作为一个好的室友，我没有忘记第一时间关上房门。

Holmes像一条死鱼一样瘫在屋子中间，他身下垫着一堆乱糟糟的东西，下体光裸，屁股里塞满他的三根手指，整个房间都是他的喘息声。屋子里潮湿闷热，漆黑一片，但我很容易就能看见Holmes抽进抽出的水迹。他忙个不停，用三根手指轮番着操自己。我犹豫了一会儿才走上前去，Holmes这会儿可忙得没有时间跟我打招呼。我伸手摸了摸他的额头。他的瞳孔涣散，浑身散发着高热，似乎根本没有感觉到我的存在。

他这个样子有多久了？我想。一天？还是两天？为了防止脱水，我起身到厨房接了一杯水给他。Holmes终于注意到了我，他边呻吟边和我打招呼边小口小口地啜饮我放在他嘴边的清水。这三件事还挺不容易同时办到的。

我点起烟斗坐在沙发上，兴致缺缺地观赏着我室友的个人秀。说实在的，我挺累了，舟车劳顿什么的。

Holmes的发情期从来都是一个问题，我们没钱买抑制剂，而他不能去工作，就搞的我也不能去工作，不工作当然就没有钱，这是一个恶性循环。

我是个普普通通的Beta，对流着水的Omega没什么大兴趣。但我也勉勉强强操了我的室友几次，权当助人为乐了。但不是今天。

Holmes看上去进入了更为癫狂的发情阶段。他喘息呜咽，弓起身子在粗糙的地面上磨蹭自己。他撅起屁股用两根手指抠挖着自己的内壁，那些粘液顺着他的手指滴滴答答的落在地上。他一面因为这种快感而绷起脚尖，一面发出难耐的呻吟。我不知道我是否该庆幸刚才给他喝了点水，要不然他还真可能脱水而亡。

他在射精时叫了我的名字，没有得到满足的射精让他难受得快哭出来。Holmes在垂死般的高潮后向我这边爬，他的脚步虚浮，冰冷粗糙的地面不断摩擦着他此时敏感的皮肤。他艰难地挪动到了我旁边，用他湿漉漉的手指抓住我的裤脚，抬起他被精液和泪水糊的一塌糊涂的眼睛看我。

他小声地、沙哑地恳求。

“…Watson，please…please…”

我温柔地捧住他的脸，替他擦掉那些肮脏的液体，然后告诉他。

“不行，Holmes，我累了。”

我起身绕开他，想回到自己的房间睡觉。我提醒Holmes小声一点，他答应了一声，虽然我并不知道他能不能遵守他的承诺。我正准备离开的时候，我注意到了刚才被Holmes压在身下的那一堆乱糟糟的东西。那竟然、那竟然是我的衣服！

我气炸了，我那些质地良好的衬衫，只穿过一次的裤子，不消说一定被Holmes分泌的粘液毁了。我越想越生气，干脆照我那位朋友的屁股上踢了一脚，他竟然发出了一声有点爽的叫声。我变得更加生气了，我揪住他的头发把他拖到那一堆湿漉漉、黏糊糊且有着糟糕气味的衣物上。充满恶意地就着他的手指又伸进了两根我自己的。Holmes呜咽着叫了起来，他被我按的动弹不得，脑袋全闷在他自己所制造出来的混乱中。我熟练地找到了他的前列腺，又按又压。Holmes后腰颤抖着又流出一大堆热乎乎的液体。这些对Alpha几乎是迷情剂的东西对我除了碍事没有半点作用，我厌恶地让他舔干净了我的手指，拍拍他的屁股，叫他夹紧点别让那些东西流出来。

这时门外突然响起了敲门声，猛烈又急促。我扔下差一点就要高潮的Holmes去开了门。门外是一个显然住在这附近且被Omega发情时的信息素弄疯了的Alpha男人。他的身材壮硕，双眼炽热而透着强烈的情欲。我毫不留情地用还沾着Holmes的东西的那只手狠狠地揍在了他脸上。

回来时我看见这个淫荡的小婊子显然被刚才Alpha的气息刺激到了。他哆哆嗦嗦的大张着腿干自己，胡乱尖叫着。我强行扣住他的两只手把他翻了过来，重新在他潮湿柔软的甬道里放进自己的手指。我强硬地按着他，自己却一动不动，满意地看着Holmes绝望地扭动着屁股在我的手指上操着自己。

“……进来，求你……”

他断断续续吐出句子，摇头晃脑的隔着裤子按在了我的阴茎上。我承认我被他这一下弄得有点情乱意迷了，我的朋友的屁股还是有个很好看的形状的。我手忙脚乱的脱下我的裤子，Holmes在我进入的那一刹那就高潮了。他的尖叫卡在了最高点，连射都没有射。这大概是他进入发情期以来第一次含着阴茎高潮，所以他差点把眼睛翻到后脑勺后面去。

我开始连续不断的操他，这个小荡货除了闭着眼睛尖叫就什么都说不出来了。他在我握住他的阴茎时大叫起来，我想这是因为他射了太多次的缘故。我不管不顾，Holmes在我套弄他的时候哽咽出声。他又一次射出来的时候大声哭泣着，全身抖得像癫痫发作。

接着我毫无停顿地操进了他的生殖腔，Holmes这个时候叫不出来了。他虚软地呻吟着，不可控制地发着抖。我狠狠地干着他湿漉漉的屁股，感觉他又高潮了。内腔的高潮漫长而猛烈，滚烫的肠壁紧紧地吸着我。我终于支持不住，射在了他体内，同时竭力避免自己再对他后颈的腺体干出什么没有实质性的事情。

等我把他翻过来时，我发现Holmes仍然在高潮。他的呼吸急促，大腿肌肉痉挛，阴茎硬得滴水。我好心地帮他弄了几下，Holmes立即发出嘶哑的叫声蜷起身子。他射出了一些透明的前列腺液，而后像是昏了一般瘫在了地上。

我直起身子观察着被我们弄出来的狼藉。先烧了一桶水把Holmes放进了浴缸里。然后才来收拾那些多得要死的粘液，和满地都是的精液。我怎么可能让哈德森太太来干这些呢？我一边清理着，一边咒骂我那个室友是个自私的混蛋。

第二天我一醒来，我看见我的室友叼着烟斗坐在我对面。他的那双明亮的大眼睛盯着远方，不知道在想些什么。

“早上好，Watson. ”

他愉快地同我打招呼。

我起身揉了揉眼睛，一边往厨房走一边问他。

“昨天晚上……？”

“挺不错的，不是吗？”

他诙谐地冲我眨了眨眼睛。我点了点头，明白这是他的全部评价了。

“茶？”

我询问他。

“当然，我亲爱的Watson. ”


End file.
